Succube
La Succube (サキュバス) è una delle specie di monster girls di [http://it.monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia_Wikia Monster Girl Encyclopedia], creata da Kenkou Cross, rilasciata il 27 luglio 2008 e pubblicata su Monster Girl Encyclopedia I il 31 dicembre 2010. Appartiene alla Famiglia delle Succubi di Tipo Demone. Il suo numero identificativo è 1. Si tratta della razza predominante nel [[Mondo di Monster Girl Encyclopedia|mondo di Monster Girl Encyclopedia]], la cui propria Energia Demoniaca si è legata a quelle di tutti i mostri del mondo, portando alla situazione attuale dei mostri trasformati in figure femminili simil umane e dotate della stessa concupiscenza delle Succubi. L'attuale Signore dei Demoni è ella stessa una potente Succube, nonché la diretta responsabile del cambiamento metafisico dei mostri e dell'ordine delle cose. Un'altra Succube nota è l'ex Eroina di Lescatie Wilmarina Noscrim. Voce dall'Enciclopedia Un demone maggiore che possiede abilità estremamente potenti e che vive nei Reami Demoniaci, essi sono chiamati Succubi. Esse appaiono in vari luoghi in cerca di uomini umani anche al di fuori dei loro Reami Demoniaci. Alcune di loro hanno anche assunto forma umana e prendono residenza negli insediamenti umani. La maggior parte dei mostri che sono stati modificati nella forma di donna e hanno iniziato a nutrirsi di Energia Spirituale umana derivano dall'influenza del corrente Signore dei Demoni, tuttavia le Succubi hanno sempre avuto la forma di donna e si nutrono di Energia Spirituale già secoli fa. Al fine di soddisfare il desiderio di una grande varietà di tipi di uomini, vanno dall'avere corpi voluttuosi o al contrario avere forme di bambine i cui corpi non cresceranno mai. Nonostante le variazioni, tutte sono oscene, suscitando il desiderio degli uomini. Proprio come il loro aspetto può variare notevolmente, così lo è anche la loro personalità, ma ogni Succube ha in comune l'essere estremamente lussuriosa e il dedicarsi alla ricerca del piacere. [[file:succubus 1.PNG|thumb|left|''I loro desideri non conoscono limiti rispetto ad altri mostri, sono desiderosi di essere intime con l'uomo che amano.]] Hanno una magia potente, ma quasi tutta di essa viene usata per sedurre gli uomini. Ogni volta che ne trovano uno, usano incantesimi di fascino, i loro corpi splendidi e vari mezzi per sedurlo, e guadagnare l'Energia Spirituale attraverso il sesso. Ogni aspetto della Succube viene progettato per permetterle di disorientare gli uomini. Pochi, si dà il caso, sarebbero in grado di sfuggire alla loro tentazione, uomini che possiedono davvero una notevole forza di volontà. Dopo aver ottenuto l'Energia Spirituale, se vogliono un uomo in particolare, lo portano nella loro residenza in un Reame Demoniaco. Inoltre, esse attaccano pure le donne umane. In tal caso, vi riversano Energia Demoniaca nelle loro partner attraverso il sesso, e le trasformano in Succubi come loro. Gli esseri umani femminili appena nate in questa maniera sono chiamate Succubi Minori. Le Succubi possono anche trasformare gli uomini. Attraverso il rapporto sessuale, alla fine un uomo sarà pieno di Energia Demoniaca. Un tale uomo avrà accresciuto il desiderio sessuale, e produce una elevata quantità di Energia Spirituale da offrire alla Succube. Essi finiranno per diventare esseri estremamente lussuriosi verso le Succubi. Una volta che questo accade, non sono più normali esseri umani, ma esseri conosciuti come Incubus le cui vite sono alimentate dall'Energia Demoniaca acquisita attraverso il sesso con una Succube. Dopo essere diventati ciò, potrebbero non avere altra scelta che continuare ad avere rapporti con quei demoni per il resto dei loro giorni. L'attuale Signore dei Demoni, che ella stessa è una sorta di Succube, ha cambiato tutti i mostri dando loro forme femminili come le Succubi. Nell'età degli ex Signori dei Demoni, le Succubi occupavano il rango di mezzo nella razza dei demoni, ma grazie all'aumento di potere del Signore dei Demoni corrente, il rango delle Succubi è salito notevolmente. Grazie a questo fondamentale cambiamento, i valori dei mostri cambiarono, e fare sesso con gli esseri umani è diventato per loro la cosa più importante. Così le tecniche di seduzione e piacere verso gli uomini sono in gran parte divenute più preziose delle primarie abilità di combattimento. E in questo i mostri le riconoscono come superiori. Con l'influenza della Succube-Signore dei Mostri, le apparenze di tutti i mostri sono parecchio cambiate. Tutti i mostri malvagi e assetati di guerra sono ora diventati lascivi e lussuriosi. Quando per esempio gli Uomini Bestia vanno in calore, vanno in cerca di uomini umani. Molti mostri hanno cominciato a godere del sesso con gli umani per il piacere dello stesso, anche quando non è necessario per l'alimentazione e la riproduzione. Tutti questi cambiamenti sono fondamentalmente influenzati dal potere delle Succubi. Allo stato attuale, sarebbe giusto dire che esse sono le rappresentanti di tutti i mostri. Galleria immagini Pagine dell'Enciclopedia= Succubus_book_profile.png|Pagina inglese corrente dell'Enciclopedia. succubus-japanese-1.jpg|4ª Revisione giapponese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia. |-|Vecchie pagine dell'Enciclopedia= Succubus 1.JPG|1ª Revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia. Succubus 2.jpg|2ª Revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia. Succubus 3.JPG|3ª Revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia. Succubus 4.jpg|4ª Revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia. Succubus 5.JPG|5ª Revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia. |-|Extra Art= sucubi.jpg|Altra versione di Succube. Succubus badge.jpg|Succube su distintivo. Wilmarina_Succubus_Pic.png|Wilmarina Noscrim dopo la trasformazione in Succube. 68awjbdjajeoj4jtgb.png|Wilmarina, da sempre gli piaci, caro lettore, finalmente dimostra tutto il suo amore... con il corpo. Fallen_maidens_1.jpg|Wilmarina da umana a Succube, dalla copertina di ''Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens. Fallen_brides_1.jpeg|Wilmarina-Succube, dalla copertina di Monster Girl Encyclopedia Stories: Fallen Brides. FM Monst 1.png|La moglie Succube che stuzzica una ragazza umana, con lo scopo di trasformarla in un mostro come lei. FM Monst 2.png|La ragazza umana ora è diventata una Succube Minore ed è felice di godersi l'uomo che ama. Prisonerfruitad.jpg|La Succube proprietaria dei negozi di pasticceria alla Frutta del Prigioniero "Tricoromille". Asuna.jpg|Asuna Yumemiya come la Succube Astaroth. Sakuya.jpg|Sakuya Aima come la Succube Leviathan. Riri.jpg|Riri Yomari come la Succube Lilim (non la razza). Kei.jpg|Kei Inui come la Succube Cerberus. Enishi.jpg|Enishi Isami come la Succube Berit. Monster_Girl_Stories.jpeg|Una Succube dalla copertina di Monster Girl Encyclopedia Stories: Diary of the Age of Monster Love. Ulteriori informazioni Trivia= *Questa monster girl si basa su una succuba, un demone femminile o entità sovrannaturale della mitologia ebraica e cristiana che appare nei sogni e prende la forma di una donna umana, al fine di sedurre gli uomini, di solito attraverso l'attività sessuale. La controparte maschile è l'incubo. Le tradizioni religiose sostengono che il sesso ripetuto con una succube può provocare il deterioramento della salute o addirittura la morte. *Attualmente la Famiglia delle Succubi presenta più sottospecie di qualsiasi altro mostro. *Visto che l'Energia Demoniaca presente nell'atmosfera dei Reami Demoniaci, nei mostri, nei prodotti ortofrutticoli e artigianali di quel tipo proviene dal Signore dei Demoni attuale, la trasformazione in Succube è molto diffusa e comune tra i mostri. *Una medicina creata con l'Energia Demoniaca delle Succubi, nota come "Succubus Nostrum" o "elisir segreto della Succube", permette ai mostri di trasformare i loro mariti in Incubus il più rapidamente possibile. *Non è chiaro se la conversione da donna a Succube Minore sia solo per le Succubi o sia anche comune con altre esponenti della famiglia delle Succubi. O se la maggior parte delle varietà di monster girls presenti uno stato di quasi Succube Minore (la cosa sembra evidente con Yōko, Inari e Kitsune-tsuki). *In Fallen Maidens, nel caso di Wilmarina Noscrim, Druella la convertì direttamente ad una Succube e non ad una Succube Minore. La spiegazione a tale cambiamento è dovuta al fatto che la Lilim abbia usato maggiore Energia Demoniaca riversata su Wilmarina, abbastanza per farne di lei una Succube completa. *Anche se viene indicata come una Succube, l'aspetto di Kei Inui del videogioco eroge Succubus Heroine la fa assomigliare ad un Lupo Mannaro. * Nelle note di Kenkou Cross, non è mai esistito il Cambion (essere frutto di un uomo umano e una Succube) nel mondo di Monster Girl Encyclopedia, neanche in tempi precedenti all'ascesa della Succube a Signore dei Demoni. Si tratta di un sistema metafisico presente fin dalle origini e dai tempi ex Signori dei Demoni precedenti, quindi sarebbero nate comunque delle Succubi. *La Succube è il 1° mostro ad apparire in Monster Girl Encyclopedia I e il 28° rilasciato sul sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross. |-|Succubi conosciute= ;Canoniche *L'individuo sposato di questa specie che si è prestato di collaborare alle ricerche dello studioso errante * Il Signore dei Demoni corrente *Wilmarina Noscrim *La fondatrice della pasticceria "Tricoromille" (Fallen Maidens) *Una giovane neo Succube trasformata dalla prima Succube in questo elenco (Fallen Maidens) *Una ex ragazza del villaggio umana (Fallen Maidens) *Una avventuriera umana perdutasi nel Reame Demoniaco e presumibilmente trasformatasi in Succube (Fallen Maidens) *Due ex Eroine arrivate al cospetto del Signore dei Demoni e da questi trasformate in Succubi (Fallen Maidens) *Una Eroina, o soldato dell'Ordine trasformatosi in Succube (Fallen Maidens, immagine finale) ;Non canoniche *Sauna Yumemiya/Astaroth (Succubus Heroine) *Saluta Sims/Leviathan (Succubus Heroine) *Riti Yomari/Lilim (Succubus Heroine) *Kei Inui/Cerberus (Succubus Heroine) *Enishi Isami/Berit (Succubus Heroine) *Una Succube (protagonista di MGE Stories: Diary of the Age of Monster Love) *Eristia Vitral (Another Story of Fallen Maidens: Fallen Hero and the Magic Sword of Truth, se mostrizzata in Succube) |-|Sottospecie= * Alice * Alp * Amazzone * Demone * Elfo ** Elfo Oscuro * Fata * Kunoichi * Leanan Sídhe * Lilim * Nano * Nereide * Sacerdote Oscuro * Succube Minore * Titania * Vampiro ** Dampiro |-|Confronti= ;Épée, frfr, Irodori, Iwashi no Atama, Masha e Shiki (Monster Girl Quest) Maccubus Censored.png|Maccubo (disegnato da Irodori) da Monster Girl Quest. Maccubus Human.png|Maccubo quando era una prostituta umana. Mincubus Censored.png|Mincubo (disegnato da Irodori) da Monster Girl Quest. Mincubus Human.png|Mincubo quando era una ragazza umana. Lencubus2.png|Lencubo (disegnato da Irodori) da Monster Girl Quest. Len.png|Lencubo quando era una ragazza umana. Succubus Censored.png|Succube (disegnata da frfr) da Monster Girl Quest. Succubus Village Chief.png|Succube travestita da umana capo del Villaggio delle Succubi. Succubus Witch.png|Strega Succube (disegnata da frfr) da Monster Girl Quest. Succubuswitchhuman.png|Strega Succube travestita da indovina umana. Lilith & Lilim.png|Lilith & Lilim (disegnate da Masha) da Monster Girl Quest. Sara Succubization.png|La Principessa Sarà (disegnata da Épée) risvegliata come Succube da Monster Girl Quest. Sara 10 85.jpg|La Principessa Sara nella sua forma umana. Elder Succubus.png|Succube Maggiore (disegnata da Masha) da Monster Girl Quest. Naccubus.png|Naccubo (disegnato da frfr) da Monster Girl Quest. Naccubus Injection.jpg|Naccubo con una siringa gigante tra le mani. Eva.png|Eva (disegnata da Iwashi no Atama) da Monster Girl Quest. Eva 00.jpg|Eva invita Luka al piacere. Minagi-English.jpg|Minagi (disegnata da Shiki) da Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. 1483541950.jpg|Minagi come appare in Monster Girl Quest: Succubus's Fantasy. ;Okayado (Monster Musume) Sample38ac723bedb1b6f507e2e934024fd163.jpg|Un Diavolo. Lilith.png|Lilith (Diavolo Minore) dal manga Monster Musume. LilithsSecrets.png|Scheda di Lilith dal manga. Hood Lilith.png|Lilith camuffata da bambina umana nel manga. 7ca5afbf536e0e5068be79bf4d2a4d47.jpg|Lilith come appare nell'anime Monster Musume. Sample2693d1613efb1ce4a42cd6f48f20e04b.jpg|Lilith camuffata da bambina umana nell'anime. AnimeLilith3.png|Lilith usa ipnosi nell'anime. Ending 12 - Devil.jpg|Sottospecie di Diavolo nell'anime. A sinistra, un Coboldo. MonMusu - Greater Devil.jpg|Diavolo Maggiore dall'anime. MonMusu - Elder Devil.jpg|Diavolo Anziano dall'anime. 0055 full.png|Lethe (Diavolo Maggiore) da Monster Musume Online. 0071 full.png|Saki (Diavolo Anziano) da Monster Musume Online. 0086 full.png|Sitri (Diavolo Minore) da Monster Musume Online. 0145 full.png|Lethe (versione "In Vacanza") dal gioco online. Elder full.png|Elda (Diavolo Anziano), ragazza extraspecie per la fusione delle statistiche da Monster Musume Online. __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Mamono Categoria:Specie principali Categoria:Famiglia delle Succubi Categoria:Tipo Demone Categoria:Reame Demoniaco Categoria:Demoni